The People of BeanBean Kingdom
by Katieisawesome
Summary: Everybody has a story, including those who you brushed aside; some may just be a little bit more interesting.


**_Hello! So I was recently playing Superstar Saga and realized that game has some very interesting side characters that never get any explanation in the game itself. So I've decided to make a four-shot (or maybe more) about some of my favorites. Forewarning, the writing is kind of messy because I was writing just on a whim. Anyway, enjoy this story about the Starshade Bros., aka the guys who teach you the high jump and the helicopter-twirl!_**

* * *

><p><em>Whirl, bounce. Whirl, bounce. Whirl, bounce.<em>

The stars in the sky shined brilliantly over the border of the Beanbean Kingdom, the view that the Starshade Brothers had immigrated for. It was a sight to behold no matter the amount of times your eyes fell upon it, a wonder of the world. Rarely did any come through these parts due to the convenience of aero-travel and the rather harsh tests at the border itself; why, the last ones the two had seen trek through were Red and Green themselves!

But the quiet did not unnerve the pair, nor did it detract from the experience. This clearing was _their's_ and their's only, a place away from reality almost akin to a dream, something they would never have had if they stayed. They had been awake for so long before that now they wished to spend their adult lives, and wished to spend their entire lives, dreaming.

It was a blissful escape from their past, mostly.

They were the low class bastard children born to a toadstool handmaiden of the Princess and one of the King's soon-to-be exiled sons. The two of them were twins living a life of little substance, soon to be slaughtered for their dual toadstool and human heritage as soon as they came of age. The only option was to rebel and escape before they both met the same consequence. They fled without a second glance.

_Whirl, bounce. _They rolled a barrel of whiskey from the miller's yard to the gates and leapt with such agility and swiftness over the barrier that the guards had little time to react to what had happened. Border patrol would take care of them, they thought in passing.

The twin boys were, as aforementioned bastard children of little status in the Kingdom, and as such could not afford any items to eat or drink. By the time they made it to the station they were malnourished almost to the point of death, possessing nothing but the tattered clothes on their backs and a fistful of the other's hand.

There was no turning back anymore, because there was nothing left for them to turn back to. They had no home as soon as they jumped...and ironically, their new home was just behind some jumping.

Toadstools cannot jump due to their underdeveloped legs and disproportionately large torsos and heads, unlike humans. This is the purpose for the jumping examination at the border between the BeanBean Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom; to prevent any toadstool from immigrating to the BeanBean Kingdom. If a toadstool wished to visit, they would be forced to travel via the air.

The Starshade brothers, however, were the children of a human, the King's lowest-status son, and a toadstool woman who served as the Princess's handmaiden. They were proficient at jumping and could easily pass this test if they were healthy and able to unwaveringly stand. However their legs ached from the miles of voyaging to get here, and their bodies were practically giving out from dehydration alone.

The mission seemed impossible, and their freedom seemed a thousand miles away; the whole trek was suddenly being deemed as pointless. Their efforts seemed as though they would be futile, for they could hardly stand to crawl anymore.

But what good would it be to not give it a try, right? With a grin plastered on each brother's face, more to give the other hope than out of legitimate joy, they entered the station. Leaning on each other, of course.

Nobody was in there except for them and the moles who were meant to guard the border. The men were plump and well-clothed, a stark contrast to the brothers' ragged appearance and wiry bodies with bones visible. The moles gruffly complained of having to work, lamenting of the difficulty that comes with sending people away; the brothers cared not for stories, and they made that quite clear.

The physical examination began; they forgot themselves in the pure adrenaline and determination they possessed, acting solely on instincts.

_Whirl, bounce. Whirl, bounce. Whirl, bounce. Whirl, bounce. Whirl, bounce._

_W_ithin a minute it was over; their muscles spasmed, they couldn't breathe, and most of all their legs ached with the most intense stinging of pain. But they had done it, and they were cleared to pass through. And now another part of them stung; it was their eyes, which were welling quickly and to the brim with salty tears. They exited the station not through the door they came in as they had thought they would, but through the one that led to a new life.

During their short time inside the examination facility it had begun to rain, resulting in what seemed like a thousand puddles littering the ground. Desperately they shoveled the puddle of water into their mouths, for they still were lacking essentials and had lost water through their tears. And it was the best water they had ever had, not only because it was the first drink they had in days but also because it was the first drink they had with freedom.

They finally felt awake from the horrible nightmare they were trapped in, and had been trapped in for years. But as the pure, clear water puddles reflected the brilliant shining lights of the sky, they thought perhaps they could sleep once more; this time, though, everything was a dream.

_Whirl...bounce. Whirl...bounce. Whirl...bounce..._


End file.
